La souffrance ce finira !
by Kikimy-SasuNaru
Summary: Naruto est âgé de 16 ; il vit avec sa mère et son beau père.Son père est mort avec son frère jumeaux et sa grande sœur.Son beau-père va lui en faire voir toutes les couleurs.Il va retrouver confiance en lui grâce a ses amis et a Kakashi qui se comporte comme son père.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** :_ Souvenir : Heureux et Douloureux!_

* * *

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki j'ai 15 ans bientôt 16. Je vis avec ma mère que j'aime beaucoup mais qui est très malade. Je vis aussi avec mon beau père que je déteste. On vie à coter de Konoha et j'allais a l'école des Uchiwa qui était plus près pour moi quand j'étais jeune. Arriver à mes 15 ans, c'est à dire aujourd'hui, je vais à l'école de Konoha avec mon papa (Kakashi). J'ai perdu mon vrai père à l'âge de 3 père Kakashi (pas par sang mais par le cœur est mon père et personne d'autre). Kakashi est une personne très sympathique et il était le meilleur ami de mon vrai père(Minato). Quand je suis avec Kakashi, tout me semble merveilleux ; on s'entend super bien, comme père et fils. Ce que je n'ai jamais vécu avec mon crétin de beau père qui me frappe et me traite et plus...Je me rappelle que la première fois que j'ai dit papa à Kakashi, j'avais 4ans.

**FLASH BACK****:**

Je dors paisiblement quand je sens une présence je me levé, m'assis sur mon lit et la, je vois Kakashi qui était sur la fenêtre à me regarder. Kakashi me souri. Il est jeune, il est âgé de 16 ans et moi de 4ans. Vous vous dite que mon père est jeune (vu que kakashi est son meilleur ami) mais non, mon père aurai du avoir 25 ans a mes quatre ans."Kakashi était son élève et ami vu qu'il la presque élevé lui avec ma mère. Il lui a donner a manger etc...Pour qu'il puise bien vivre dans un petit appart, il a perdu ses parents a l'âge de 10 ans, ses parents ont étés tués par revenons à mon souvenir." Kakashi me regarde, je fis de même et il me souri ce que je vis avec difficulté a cause du masque devant sa bouge. Cependant, je le vis grâce à ses yeux. Je lui rendis son sourire, j'essayais tant que bien que mal de retirer la couette, mais a quatre ans c'est plutôt compliquer. Alors kakashi vient m'aider et retira la couette, puis, je descends de mon lit.

_Naruto: Ne bouge pas._

Je parti voir que personne était debout et la Azu (mon beau-pere) était réveiller tout comme ma mère. Ma mère me prie dans ses bras comme tous les matins, c'est pour ce dire bonjour et je lui fis un bisou sur sa joue.

_Naruto: Bonjour maman._  
_Kushina: Bonjour mon poussin. Bonne anniversaire mon fils._  
_Naruto: Merci Maman._

Ma mère me posa a terre et parti faire le déjeuner pour Azu. Puis je regarde Azu qui buvait de l'alcool et fumait en même tant. Je regarde ma mère après une hésitation. Je la tire par la manche et elle ce pencha et me prit dans ses bras.

_Kushina: Naruto qu'est ce qu'il y a?_

Elle comprit et alla dans la cuisine, elle me regardait et me posa sur la table.

_Naruto: Maman je veux aller avec papa._  
_Kushina: Ou?_

Elle s'avait que je parlais de Kakashi parce que depuis la mort de mon père je disais papa, au début ma mère le prenait mal et après elle a accepté ; enfin, elle a eu l'habitude.

_Naruto: Je sais pas je te le dirai plus tard, alors je peux?_  
_Kushina: Tes sur que tu a que quatre ans?_  
_Naruto: Bin oui, alors je peux? Dit oui maman._  
_Kushina: Comme si je pouvais dire non a mon poussin._  
_Naruto: Alor c'est oui?_  
_Kushina: Oui Naruto._  
_Naruto: Merci_ (en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue)  
_Kushina: De rien mon poussin._

Elle me de posa a terre et je parti en courant dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Quand je rentre Kakashi était allongé dans mon lit. Quand il me vit il se leva et me fit maitre mes affaires pour m'habiller. Bin oui a quatre ans c'est un peu difficile.

_Naruto: Papa..._  
_Kakashi:_ (Il tourna sa tête ver moi et me regarder)_Quoi?Tu as dit quoi? _"Dit-il calmentt"  
_Naruto: Je te rejoins dehors faut pas que Azu de vois._  
_Kakashi: D'accord a toute suite._  
_Naruto: Oui._

Il s'enfui par la fenêtre et moi je prends ma veste orange et l'enfila. Je me dirige vers la porte d'entré et dit au revoir a ma mère.

_Naruto: Bonne journée Maman._  
_Kushina: A toi aussi mon pou..._  
_Azu:** NARUTO!**_ "Dit-il énerver ce qui me fit sursauter."  
_Naruto: Quoi?_  
_Azu: Ou compte tu aller comme ça?_  
_Naruto: A l'école._  
_Azu: Un samedi?_ "Dit-il du salon"

Merde! J'ouvre aussi tôt mes yeux, mais inquiet de ce qui aller suivre..

_Naruto: Salut!_

J'entendis des bruits de grincement indiquant qu'il ce levait du fauteuil. Je commence à paniquer, je n'osai pas bouger il me fessait peur, je reprends mes fonctions quand mon regard croisa celui de ma mère qui me fit signe de partir en courant, ce que je fis aussi tôt. J'entendis crier pendant que je courais.

_Azu:_ **_NARUTO RENTRE TOUTE SUITE! ATTEND QUE TU RENTRE A LA MAISON! TU VA PASSER UN SALE CAR D'HEURE!_**

Je ne fis pas trop attention mais des larmes coulèrent sur mes joue, tellement j'avais peur je tremblais. Je cour, cour jusqu'à ce qu'une personne m'attrape par derrière. J'ai eu peur mais ce parfum me rappelais qu'elle qu'un.

_...: Naruto calme toi,c'est moi Kakashi._

Bin oui je me débattais de toutes mes forces, mais j'ai que quatre ans et je tremblais. Il me lâcha et je me retourne vers lui et fonce dans ses bras qui m'enlacèrent sans hésitation

_Kakashi: Naruto.._  
_Naruto: Papa!_  
_Kakashi: Quoi?Tu a dit quoi?_  
_Naruto: Papa._  
_Kakashi: Ha ta mère m'avais dit que tu m'appelais comme ça, mais je ne la croyais pas, et la tu le dit,mais tu me l'avais jamais dit avant?_  
_Naruto: Je te le dit depuis un moment mais tu a jamais remarquer que je changais de conversation après._  
_Kakashi: Ha bon._  
_Naruto: Oui._

Je pleure encore parce qu'il venait de ce passer avec Azu qui me fait peur.

_Kakashi: Naruto arrête de pleurer,je suis la._

Il me prend dans ses bras à nouveau.

_Naruto: papa?_

Je décalai ma tête mais il ne me lâcha pas ; il me tenait fermement.

_Kakashi: Oui?_  
_Naruto: Promet moi de jamais me laisser seul._  
_Kakashi: Te laisser seul? Pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu n'es pas seul, tu à ta mère et ton beau père_  
_Naruto: Beau-Père je l'aime pas._  
_Kakashi: Pourquoi?_

Je lui explique tout, le pourquoi et le comment, qu'il me frappait et traitai. Kakashi fus choqué par ce que je venais de lui expliquer.

_Kakashi: Il est complètement malade celui la, personne je dit bien personne touche a mon Naruto._  
_Naruto: Oui si tu le dit._  
_Kakashi: Hey!Et ta aussi ta mère._  
_Naruto: C'est un mensonge maman et pas la._  
_kakashi: Bin Naruto ta mère et la arrête de dire sa._  
_Naruto: Maman et malade._  
_Kakashi: Et bin c'est qu'un petit Rhume,elle et encor jeune ta mère elle va pas.._  
_Naruto:** ELLE VA MOURIR!**_  
_Kakashi: **QUOI?**_  
_Naruto: J'ai entendu le dire à maman._  
_Kakahsi: Qui a dit quoi?_  
_Naruto: Tsunade-Baa-Chan a dit a maman qu'elle était gravement malade et qu'elle pouvait rien faire._  
_Kakahsi: Tsunade-Baa-Chan?_  
_Naruto: Oui, de qui d'autre veux tu que je parle?_  
_Kakashi: Ha toi tu parle comme si tu avais 15ans voir plus._  
_Naruto: Ouai et alors,Tsunade-Baa-Chan a dit a maman qu'elle allait mourir._  
_Kakashi: Tu parle de Tsunade le plus grand médecin du monde._  
_Naruto:** OUI JUSTEMENT SES POUR SA!**_  
_Kakashi: Naruto?_  
_Naruto: Papa?_

Il me serra dans ses bras ma tête sur son épaule.

_Kakashi: Oui chute je suis toi._

Il me serra un peut plus for je relève ma tête.

_Naruto: Papa?_  
_Kakashi: Oui Naruto?_  
_Naruto: Promet le moi!_  
_Kakashi: Je te promets que rien ne t'arrivera temps que je serrai là et je te promets de jamais te laisser seul._  
_Naruto: Merci,moi je te promets d'être un bon fils pour toi._  
_Kakashi: Naru,un bon fils?_  
_Naruto: Oui papa._  
_Kakashi: Moi qui voulait toujours êtres père._  
_Naruto: Papa tu n'as que 16ans._  
_Kakashi: Naruto tu a tout cacher ma joi._  
_Naruto: Désoler._  
_Kakashi: Pourquoi ton père t'a fait avec autant d'intelligence?_  
_Naruto: Pourquoi tu dit sa?_  
_Kakashi: Tu n'as que quatre ans et tu parle comme si tu en avait 15ans._  
_Naruto: A ça c'est à cause de toi._  
_Kakashi: Quoi?_  
_Naruto: J'ai l'inteligence de mon père Kakashi._  
_Kakashi: Ha et pourquoi tu parle pas de..._  
_Naruto: On va ce promener?_  
_Kakashi: Oui._

Il me posa à terre et je m'avance tout seul ce que je n'avait pas remarque. Je le remarque quand papa m'appelle.

_Kakashi: Naruto?_  
_Naruto: Oui_? (En me retourna)  
_Kakashi: Ramen?_  
_Naruto: **HAAAA DES RAMENS!**_  
_Kakashi: Tu en veut?_  
_Naruto: Oui,oui,oui!_  
_Kakashi: Qu'elle question débile._  
_Naruto: On y va papa?_

J'avais déjà avancé.

_Kakashi: Naruto?_  
_Naruto: Oui,et pourquoi tu n'avance pas?_  
_Kakashi: Parce que c'est par là._

En montra droite.

_Naruto: Nan parla._

En montra de l'autre coter.

_Kakashi: Naruto!_  
_Naruto: D'accord le premier arrivé a gagné._  
_Kakashi: Non Naruto on reste ensemble._

Trop tard j'étais déjà parti en courant, il étai entrain de me suivre en courant et en criant mon prénom.

_Kakashi: Naruto!**ATTEND MOI!NARUTO!NARUTO TU N'AURA PAS DE RAMEN !**_

Je savais qu'il allait dire ça alors j'accélère ma course en rigolant. On arrive dans la ville de Konoha, je cours pendant quelques minutes avant de m'arrête. Non, pas de fatigue au contraire, je m'arrête vu que tout le monde me regardais mé qui m'énervais et me fessait mal. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ils me regardaient mal? Kakashi me rejoint un peu essoufflé.

_Kakashi: Naru sa va?_

Il n'avait pas vu tout le monde mais il a vu mon visage c'est pour ça. Je me retourne et je vais dans ses bras, ma tête contre son épaule. Je lui dis en chuchotant:

_Naruto: Papa ils me font peur._"Dit je a son oreille"  
_Kakashi:_ (Qui n'avais toujours pas vu.)_Qui?_ "Chuchota a son tour"  
_Naruto: Regarde comment il me regarde tout._"Chuchotais-je"

Il regarde autour de nous et flippa et me posa à terre. Moi qui avais peur je me cache derrière lui et m'accroche à sa jambe.

_Kakashi: Qu'est qui ce passe?_ "Dit-il calmement"

Personne ne répond mais les regards étaient toujours autant méchants. Je serrai encore plus la jambe de mon papa.

_Kakashi: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?**Y A UN PROBLÈME?** _"Dit-il en commencent à s'énerver"  
_Homme: Tu a vu avec qui tu es?_  
_Kakashi: **OUI ES ALORS,PAS BESOIN DE LE REGARDER COMME SA!SE N'EST PAS UN MONSTRE!**_  
_Homme: Justement si._  
_Kakashi: Vient Naruto._  
_Naruto: Papa j'ai peur._  
_Kakashi: Naruto..._  
_...: Salut Naruto!_  
_Naruto: Sasuke sava?_  
_Sasuke: Oui et toi?_  
_Naruto: Oui._  
_Homme: **SASUKE JE TES DÉJÀ DIT DE PAS PARLER AVEC CE MONSTRE!**_  
_Sasuke: Oui mes ses mon ami_ "Dit-il tout bas pour qu'in n'y est que Naruto qui l'entende"_,**JE SAIS PAPA!**_

Sasuke ce retourna vers moi.

_Sasuke: Désoler Naruto on ce vois a l'école._  
_Naruto: Oui a l'école._  
_Sasuke: Désoler encore._  
_Naruto: Pas grave._

Il tendit son poing, je lui donne un coup déçu comme on fait toujours. Puis il parti et moi je reprends la jambe de papa qui me regardait.

_Kakashi: Naruto tu doit pas avoir peur d'eux,jamais._  
_Naruto: Oui mais..._  
_Kakashi: Y a pas de mais,il méritent pas que tu a peur comme sa._  
_Naruto: D'accord._

Je bouge de la jambe de papa et parti en direction du vendeur de Ramen. Mais j'ai eu peur quand un homme me tien par le bras et me regarde méchamment.

_Naruto: Oui?Que voulez vous?_  
_Homme: Que tu dégages de ma ville!Hey toute suite!_  
_Naruto: Non j'ai le droit comme tout le monde._  
_Homme: Toi tu n'as pas le droit, espèce de Renard._

La je ne pu réagir ;les mots me restaient dans la tê ?Pourquoi me dire ça? Papa intervient en lui mettant un coup de poing et moi qui tomba sur le cul. J'en revenais pas, et papa qui le frappait, je paniquais quand je remarque d'autre personne arrivaient.

_Naruto: Papa?_

Mes il me repondi pas et un homme m'attrapa et me gifla.

_Naruto: **AEI!PAPA!**_  
_Homme: Ton père et mort._  
_...: Et lâcher mon meilleur ami._  
_Naruto: Shikamaru!_  
_Shikamaru: Naruto! Lâcher le._  
_Homme: Rentre cher toi gamin._  
_Shikamaru: Lâcher le s'il vous plait._  
_Naruto: Shikamaru rentre cher toi._

Je lui fis montrer qu'il y avait son père et il le vit.

_Shikamaru: Merci mon ami et désoler je peut plus te défende._  
_Naruto: Ses rien part vite._  
_Shikamaru: **DÉSOLER!**_

Dit-il en courant, et l'homme me tr-gifla, j'avais peur je me mis a crier.

_Naruto: **HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!PAPA AIDE MOI!**_

Je vois plus papa, ça me faisait encore plus peur. Là, quand j'entendis sa voix ça me rassura très vite.

_Kakashi: **HOWE!**_  
_Homme: Quoi?Qu'est qu'il ya?_  
_Kakashi: Lâche-le!_  
_Homme: Et pourquoi je le ferai?_  
_Kakashi: Je te le conseille de le faire._  
_Homme: Oui j'ai peur._  
_Kakashi: Tu l'auras voulu._

Papa retira son manteau et on voit dessus que c'était un Ninja de haut niveau.

_Homme: Wahoo alors tu es Kakashi?_  
_Kakashi: Exacte lâche le!_  
_Homme: Non pas très envie._

Il me gifla je vois la tête de papa, il s'énerve.

_Kakashi: **HOWE TU LE TOUCHE PAS!**_  
_Homme: Hey pourquoi pas?_  
_Kakashi: Retouche le et t'es mort!_  
_Homme: Ah bon?_  
_ Il me re-gifla, je vis que je pleure et supplia du regard mon père de m'aider._  
_Naruto: Papa?_  
_Kakashi: Naruto?_  
_Naruto: Tu avait promi._  
_Kakashi: Je tiendrai ma promesse fils._  
_Homme: Fils?_  
_Kakashi: La ferme toi et lâche le._  
_Homme: **NON!**_  
_Kakashi:** LÂCHE MON FILS!**_  
_Homme: Non!_  
_Kakashi: Tu l'aura voulu._

Il parti en vitesse pres de cette homme et le prend ver le col.

_Homme: WAAh comment ta fait sa?_  
_Kakashi: Lâche-le!_  
_Homme: Si tu veut._

Il me lâcha et me fit tomber, quand je me relève je saignais a la lèvre. Je touchai ma lèvre et je regarde papa.

_Naruto: Papa?_  
_Kakashi: Comment a tu pu le faire saigner?_  
_Homme: Bin je l'ai lâcher._  
_Kakashi: Il a que quatre ans, quatre ans et vous lui faite subir ça alors qu'il n'y est pour rien._  
_Homme: Qu'est que tu veut?_  
_Kakashi: Tu la veut?_  
_Homme: Ouai._

Un espèce de truc bleu ce mit sur la main de papa et il frappa avec sur l'homme. Après il courra pour le frapper, c'est ce qu'il fait. Pendant 5 minutes il le frappa ce qui me paressait très long. Alors je me lève et va vers eux alors qu'ils ce frappaient toujours. Je tire sur le bras de papa qui me regarde.

_Naruto: Papa,je veut pas reser içi._  
_Kakashi: Oui,vient on sen va._  
_Naruto: Merci._

Kakashi ce relève et me prend le bras. Puis on parti, il me fessait un câlin pour me réconforter un peu et on alla manger des Ramens. Le manger ce fit au calme et le vendeur me lava la figure vu que je saignais de la lèvre. Ensuite kakashi me ramène a la maison et je repensais a ce que j'aller avoir avec Azu qui était en colère contre moi avant que je parte. Je me retourne vers Kakashi.

_Naruto: Papa,j'ai peur!_  
_Kakashi: Naruto n'ai pas peur je vais cher moi chercher un truc et je reviens._  
_Naruto: Tu dormiras avec moi?_  
_Kakashi: Bien sur._  
_Naruto: Merci._  
_Kakashi: De rien._

Je rentre a la maison,pendant que Kakashi parti cher lui Azu me tout vous dire il ma attrapper par suprise.

_Azu: Je t'avais prévenu petit con!_  
_Naruto: Maman!**MAMAN!**_  
_Kushina: Azu arrête je t'en prie laisse mon fils._  
_Azu: **NAN IL AVAIT CAS M'ECOUTER!**_  
_Kushina: Arrête il n'as que 4ans._  
_Azu: **HEY ALORS!**_  
_Naruto:** PAPA!PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_  
_Azu: Papa?TON PÈRE ET MORT!_  
_Naruto: **SES PAS VRAIS! LÂCHE MOI!CONNARD!**_  
_Azu: Qu'est que tu a dit?_  
_Naruto: Tu n'est qu'un **CONNARD!**_

Il me frappa de toutes ses forces, maman essayai de l'arrêter mais il le fit pas. En plus c'est un ancien boxeur. Je perdis conscience ; quand je reprends conscience au bout de quelques minutes vu qu'il était 17h30 et je suis rentré a 17 heure. Je lève la tête et là quelqu'un entra dans ma chambre par la fenêtre. Je me lève pour voir c'est qui et je vois papa (Kakashi) sourire aux lèvres, qui l'enleva quand il me vit. Moi je vis de la colère dans ses yeux, voir de la rage. Il s'approcha de moi et me porta dans ses bras pour me calmer et pour essuyer mes yeux.

_Kakashi: C'est qui?Qui ta fait sa?_  
_Naruto: Peut importe,je veut que tu reste avec moi._

Je ne voulais pas qu'il ce fasse frapper, parce que je l'aime plus que tout, lui et maman.

_Kakashi: C'est Azu?_  
_Naruto: Heu..Nan!_  
_Kakashi: Naruto?_  
_Naruto: Oui c'est lui._

Il ce leva de mon lit en me reposant et alla vers la porte de ma chambre pour sortir.

_Naruto: Papa non il n'en vaut pas la peine._  
_Kakashi: Ta vu ce qu'il t'a fait? Ce qu'il a fait a mon fils? Il est malade en plus le jour de ton anniversaire.._  
_Naruto: Papa reste avec moi je t'en prie j'ai peur._  
_Kakashi: Je peut pas rester sans rien faire._  
_Naruto: S'il te plait._  
_Kakashi: D'accord pour aujourd'hui,je le laisse mes la prochaine fois j'irais._

Il sorti de la chambre et revient aussi vite qu'il est parti.

_Naruto: Pourquoi tes parti?_  
_Kakashi: Je suis parti chercher des trucs pour te soigner._  
_Naruto: Ha d'accord._  
_Kakashi: T'inquiète il m'a pas vus, seulement ta mère._

Il me soigna et il me regarde tristement.

_Kakashi: Je te promets que c'est la dernière fois que sa t'arriveras._  
_Naruto: Oui_.

Il me regarde m'endormir quand je rouvre les yeux.

_Naruto: papa?_  
_Kakashi: Oui?_  
_Naruto: Prend moi dans tes bras._  
_Kakashi: Vient._

J'y alla et je m'endormi tout comme lui.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Je reçu une claque léger sur le haut de ma tête.

Naruto: Hey!

Je me retourne et je vois Kakashi.

_Kakashi: Arrête de rêver._  
_Naruto: Je repensais à la première fois que je tes appelé papa._  
_Kakashi: Un bon souvenir,mes aussi_ (il serra les point) _Très douloureux trop même._  
_Naruto: Ouai j'avoue._  
_Kakashi: Alors vas-tu aller à l'école de Konoha?_  
_Naruto: Je dois demander à maman._  
_Kakashi: Ha et aussi a ton beau-père._  
_Naruto: Je m'en fou de sa décision a lui si ma mère dit oui j'ira._  
_Kakashi: C'est vrais et puis tu a mon accord a moi._  
_Naruto: Oui l'accord de mon père ses déjà sa._  
_Kakashi: Oui._

On resta quelques minutes dans le silence, j'avais peut-être 15ans mais j'aimais être dans ses bras, me sentir protéger.J'étais encore dans ses bras, enfin dans un coin ou personne nous verrai parce que oui j'étais gêné tout comme lui. Mon dos était coller a son ventre, assis contre un arbre.

_Naruto: Papa?_  
_Kakashi: Oui?_  
_Naruto: Tu crois qu'elle va dire oui?_  
_Kakashi: Pour tout dire oui je pense._  
_Naruto: Je vais aller lui demander,tu me rejoint à la maison._  
_Kakashi: Comme t'habitude dans ta chambre._

Et oui je n'arrive pas à dormir si Kakashi n'était pas là, c'est bizarre je sais mais j'avais peur. Maman avait mit un deuxième lit à coter du mien pour qu'il puise dormir là, et Azu a rien remarquer. La j'étais devant la porte et j'esquissais de rentre...

_o_O-O_o_

A suivre...  
Vous en pensez quoi?  
Dites moi franchement ce que vous en penser?  
ET DÉSOLER POUR LES FAUTES!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**: _Je peut,ou pas?_

Je rentre et je vois ma mere dans la vais je lui fait un bisous sur sa joue et la prend dans mes bras comme d'habitude.

_Naruto: Sa va maman?_  
_Kushina: Oui et toi mon poussin._  
_Naruto: Oui,Maman je peut te demander qu'elle que chose?_  
_Kushina: Oui vas-y._  
_Naruto: Maman,je veut changer d'école._  
_Kushina: Quoi?Pourquoi?_  
_Naruto: Parce que maman dans l'autre école je m'entend avec personne._  
_Kushina: Hey Kiba?C'est qui Kiba pour toi?_  
_Naruto: Mon meilleur ami._  
_Kushina: Alors tu n'est pas tout seul,et Sasuke?Et Shikamaru?_  
_Naruto: Shika?Sas...?_  
_Kushina: Oui Uchiwa._  
_Naruto: Sa fait 4ans que je les es pas vu._  
_Kushina: Quoi?Hey tu a Kiba tu n'est pas tout seul._  
_Naruto: Kiba déménage._  
_Kushina: Quoi?Comment ça?_  
_Naruto: Oui aller site plait dit oui maman._  
_Kushina: Et tu veut changer pour aller ou?_  
_Naruto: Konoha._  
_Kushina: Nan!_  
_Naruto: Maman,je veut devenir Danseur et père_(Minato)_ voulai que deviene un Ninja la bas je peut faire les deux._  
_Kushina: Oui je sais,mes je veut pas,ou tu veut mes pas Konoha._  
_Naruto: Maman je risque rien à Konoha pére a vécu la bas et nous aussi avant qu'il il a aussi papa qui vie la bas..._  
_Kushina: Il et pas mort seu..._  
_Naruto: Je sais il et pas mort seul vu qu'il a en porter ma soeur et mon frère jumeaux._  
_Kushina: Oui mes Shina_(C'est la fin tu prenom de sa mere,comme Naruto et comme un peu Minato) _et pas loin elle t'observe._  
_Naruto: Ne parle pas de Shina site plait maman._  
_Kushina: Shina étai magnifique alor arête de me..._  
_Naruto: Je sais tu en avait que pour Shina moi tu t'en fou,moi et mon frère_(hey oui je connais pas son prénom je sais qui es blond)_aussi tu t'en fou._  
_Kushina: Ses n'importe quoi._  
_Naruto: De toute façons j'ai prie ma décision l'année prochaine je vais a Konoha._  
_Kushina: Tu n'as que 14ans mon fils bientot 15ans alor ses moi qui a encor l'autorisation._  
_Naruto: Tu sais si père serrai la il m'aurai dit oui lui._  
_Kushina: Ouai bin ton père n'est pas la._  
_Naruto: Je te déteste!_  
_Kushina: Naruto?_  
_Naruto: Maman tu veut ou pas?_  
_Kushina: Ses non._  
_Naruto: Tu en et sur?_  
_Kushina: Oui plus que sur non ses non._  
_Naruto: D'accord alors compte pas sur moi._  
_Kushina: Quoi?_

Je lui laisse pas le temp de parler que je part en courra.

_Kushina: Naruto revient._  
_Azu: **NARUTO VIENT ICI!TOUTE SUITE!**_

Mes j'écouter pas je part quand j'arrive a devant cher sa mère qui ouvre.

_Naruto: Bonsoir,Kiba et la?_  
_Femme: Bien tu va Naruto?_  
_Naruto: Bien et vous?_  
_Femme: Bien attend je te l'appelle_

Elle ce retourna et ce mi a crier.

_Femme: **KIBAAAAAAAAAAA!**_  
_Kiba: **QUOI ENCORE!**_  
_Femme: **NARUTO POUR TOI.**_  
_Kiba: **NARUTO!J'ARRIVE!**_

Il descendi les marche 4 par 4 et je vi sont regard triste,les larmes qui avait me sauta au cou il lâcha toute ses larme.* Penser: Hey mes ses moi qui aurrai tu faire sa.* Enfaîte je savais pas pourquoi il a fait sa.

_Naruto: Kiba,sava?_  
_Kiba: Oui,oui très bien merci._

Je le regarder il ce décala de moi il pleurer encor je fu choque il avait promie,on avait promie t'arrêter de pleure.

_Naruto: Sa na pas l'aire._  
_Kiba: Si si pourquoi tu es venu?_  
_Naruto: Il faut que je me retrouve avec qu'elle qu'un de confiant,comme toi mon frère._  
_Kiba: Quoi?_  
_Naruto: J'ai dit qu'elle que chosse qui fallait pas?_  
_Kiba: Tu a dit mon frère?_  
_Naruto: Oui je te les toujours dit._  
_Kiba: Oui ses vrais désoler._  
_Naruto: Sa va pas très bien toi._  
_Kiba: Nan ta raison._  
_Naruto: Tu veut en parler?_

Il ce retourna et vi sa mere le regarder méchamment,mais qu'est qui ce passe?

_Kiba: Nan pas très envie mes plus tard promi._  
_Naruto: D'accord comme tu veut._  
_Kiba: Entre._

Je rentre cher lui.

_Kiba: Naruto faut que tu dorme a la maison je veut pas rester seul aujourd'hui._(Me chuchot-il)

Je re-lève mon visage et le regarde il avait a nouveaux les larme au yeux qui me suplier.

_Naruto: De toute façon je voulais pas rentre cher moi_(Chuchot-je a mon tour)  
_Kiba: Dit moi pas que..._(Chuchot-il)  
_Naruto: Va me frapper oui._(Chuchot-je)  
_Kiba: AZU!Je vais le TUER!_  
_Naruto: Sava pas Kiba?_  
_Kiba: Comment a t-il pu toucher mon frère!_  
_Naruot: Wowe je croit que tu et malade de crier comme sa toi._  
_Kiba: Nan cava._  
_Naruto: Moaii attend moi je vais voir ta mère._  
_Kiba: Bin de toute façon je peut pas bouger._  
_Naruto: Hahahah ses vrais que je suis con._  
_Kiba: Sa tu la dit._  
_Naruto: Hey_!(Reprennent mon sérieux mais prés a rigoler au éclat)  
_Kiba: Quoi?J'ai rien dit!Ses toi qui la dit pas moi._

Je rigoler au eclat sa fessait longtemp que j'avias pas rigoler comme ce mi a rigoler quand il me vi rigoler comme jarrette enfin de rigoler au bout de 20 minute Kiba me regarder content comme si il retrouver une personne qui lui étai chère et qui avait pas vu depuit longtemp.

_Kiba: Sa fait longtemp que je te pas entendu rire comme sa._  
_Naruto: Oui ses vrais toi aussi._  
_Kiba: Oui._  
_Naruto: Bon je reviens._  
_Kiba: Ouai je t'attend._

Je me dirige ver la cuisine bin oui je connais bien la maison a Kiba normal je vient presque tout les m'arrête quand je vois ses parents assis sur leur chaise au tour de la table.

_Naruto: Mr et Mme Inuzuka?_  
_Mme: Oui Naruto?_  
_Naruto: J'aimerai vous demander qu'elle que chose._  
_Mr: Oui dit nous._  
_Naruto: Est ce que je peut dormir cher vous?_  
_Mr: On et qu'elle jour aujourd'hui?_  
_Naruto: Jeudi Mr._  
_Mr: Normalement ses pas le vendredi que tu vient dormir a la maison?_  
_Naruto: Si._  
_Mr: Bin.._  
_Naruto: Ses que je me suis enfui de la maison._  
_Mr: Quoi?_  
_Naruto: Oui,je me suis disputer avec maman._  
_Mme: Ho mon pauvre petit et pourquoi?_  
_Naruto: Je vouler changer d'école pour reste avec Kiba._  
_Mme: Ha je comprend._  
_Naruto: Mes si je rentre aujourd'hui..._  
_Mr: Azu!_

Il serra les point je savais pas pourquoi,et je me demander bien pourquoi a chaque fois qu'il prononçer son nom il serre les quand il prononce ce non mes yeux devienne rouge et les larmes au bord de couler.

_Naruto: Oui Azu va me frapper._

Je commence a pleure mes un cou sur la table m'arretta net.

_Mr:** NON!JE LE LAISSERAI PAS TE FRAPPER!**_  
_Naruto: Mr?_  
_Mr: Et arrête de m'appeller Mr._  
_Naruto: Oui Tonton._  
_Mr: Ses mieux et Kakashi?_

Quand il dit sa ses comme si je reçu un couteau dans le coeru je l'avais oblier.

_Naruto: Papa?Ho mon Dieu il va aller cher moi et va tomber sur Azu._

Je commence a courire pour sortir je passe devant Kiba.

_Kiba: Naruto?_

Quand je franchi la porte je peut plus bouger qu'elle qu'un ma retourne ma tête et je vois le père de Kiba qui me tien.

_Mr: Naruto tu ne partira pas la bas._  
_Naruto: Mes tonton Papa va ce faire frapper._  
_Mr: Mes non je vais l'appeller qui nous rejoint._  
_Naruto: D'accord._  
_Mr: Monte avec Kiba,et je l'appelle et viendra surment._  
_Naruto: Oui._

Kiba me prie la main et on monta une fois dans sa chambre je saute dans son lit de deux me regarde avec un grand sourire a levres.

_Kiba: Tu sais Naruto?_  
_Naruto: Nan je sais pas,mes tu va me le dire._  
_Kiba: Je me suis toujours demander pourquoi on étai au tant fusionel._  
_Naruto: Ah je sais pas,peut-etre qu'on es frère et que personne ne le sais._  
_Kiba: **QUOI?**_

PDV Kiba:

_Kiba: **QUOI?**_  
_Naruto: Bin oui mes pas de sang,mon pote_.

*Penser: _Si tu savais._*

_Kiba: Moai._  
_Naruto: C'est quoi ce moai?_  
_Kiba: Rien t'inquiète pas._  
_Naruto: Justement je m'inquiète je te rappelle que tu et mon meilleur pote._  
_Kiba: Oui je sais et ses pour sa._  
_Naruto: Sa?Sa quoi?_

Je veut pas lui reponde,je veut pas lui dire,pas maintenan.

PDV Naruto:

Un silence je me douter que sa n'aller pas,sa fait 5 minute que ses calme et sa m'enerve quand ses calme comme silence ce fait rompu par Kiba.

_Kiba: On fait quoi?Ses trop calme._

On ce regarder un aire sérieux, jus cas j'éclate de rire je sais pas pourquoi mes je pouver le retenir,mes comment Mr Inuzuka c'est mi a crier.

_Kiba: Quoi?Qu'est ce qu'il ya?_  
_Naruto: Rien.._  
_Kiba: Dit!_  
_Naruto: J'y..croit pas!_(Entre deux rire)  
_Kiba: De quoi?De quoi tu parle?_  
_Naruto: Comment ton père a réagis tout comme toi quand vous avez crier AZU!Alor que j'ai même pas dit son prenom a croire que vous lisais dans mes penser._

Je riai au éclat ses pas tout les jorus que je ri comme sa.

_Kiba: Ha._

La au même moment je repense a j'ai pu lui parler comme j'ai pu lui dire que je la destete,alor que je l'aime plus que tout je devrai lui dire que je me déteste moi et pas regrette tant ce que je lui et rire ce transforme en larme Kiba flipa quand il me vi entrain de pleuré.

_Kiba: Qu'est ce qu'il y a Naruto?_

La son visage,celui de ma mère me revient en tê vois la tête qu'elle fait quand je lui et dit,que je lui et cracher je te déteste. Alors que je le pense même m'allonge en boule sur le lit pleurant en senti une main ce pausser ce sur mon épaule.

_Kiba: Hey Naruto,mon frère qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas?_

Sans bouger lui repond.

_Naruto: Je déteste ma vie._  
_Kiba: Quoi?Pourquoi?Pourquoi tu dit sa?_  
_Naruto: Mon père et mort avec ma soeur et mon frere,mon beau-père me rappesse plus bas que terre et me mere je l'aime plus que tout,mes je fait que lui parler mal et deux personne qui me sont cher._  
_Kiba: C'est qui?_  
_Naruto: Papa._  
_Kiba: Kakashi et qui?_  
_Naruto: Toi._  
_Kiba: Moi?_  
_Naruto: Toi._  
_Kiba: Moi?_  
_Naruto: Oui a toujour étai la pour moi._  
_Kiba: Toi aussi._

La au moment ou il me dit sa on entendi toc a la porte.

_Naruto: C'est papa j'y vais._  
_Kiba: Naruto?_

Je descendis sans vraiment ecouter et j'ouvre la porte,et qui je trembler de peur,j'avais arrêter de personne me prie par le col me souleva et me plaqua contre un arbre dehors.

_Kiba: Naruto qu'est ce que tu fait?Tu en mes tu te...**AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh PAPA!**_  
_Naruto: Kiba j'ai...Peur!_  
_Kiba: **NARUTO!**!_

Kiba étai dans la candrement de la porte,il coura jus cas nous et frappa cette personne sans aucun force,Akamaru Aboya ce qui fi venir Mr il me vit a moiter conscient et Kiba entrain de frapper la personne.

_Mr: **AZU! LÂCHE LE!**_  
_Azu: Non il avait cas pas partir de la maison._  
_Mr: Il devait dormir a la maison Kushina et au couran._  
_Azu: C'est bizzar elle me dit le contraire._

Il me lâcha le cou je flipa quand je me prie le coin tu tron sur le bras ce qui me fit ouver le il vit Azu approcher il n'a pas chercher longtemp a ce mettre devant moi et de ce prendre le cou a ma saigner et il étai inconscient.

_Naruto: **KIBA!NAN KIBA!FAITE QU'ELLE QUE CHOSE!AIDER LE!**_

Son père réagi après que j'ai fini de crier et le prend et de le rentre,pendant que moi je me fessait frapper.

_Naruto: Qu'est ce que tu veut?_  
_Azu: Appelle moi papa et jarrette._  
_Naruto: Alors la.,Jamais!_  
_Azu: Dit le!_  
_Naruto: Jamais._

Mon oncle esseyer de ce mettre en traver mes le pauvre il étai pas aussi fort que lui aussi fu KAO, après plusieur minute je sentait plus mes bras ni mon fait je croi que je sentai plus rien,je commencer a perde conscience.

_Azu: Alors,tu va le dire?_  
_Naruto: J'ai dit jamais alors sa serra,**JAMAIS!**_

La il me tendi son point pour me le mettre dans la figure,je ferme les yeux,mes le coup ne vient pas.J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Papa(Kakashi) qui le tener,on voyer les deux yeux de ses la premier fois que je les vois ses deux son deuxieme oeil etai rouge avec tes point,j'avais jamais vu m'en foutais Papa ma dit que c'etai un Sharingan.

_Kakashi: Naruto sava?_  
_Naruto: Sa pourrai aller mieux._(reprennent mon soufle)  
_Kakashi: Toi Azu rentre cher toi,hey toute suite!_  
_Azu: Qu'est que tu va faire si je dit non Kakashi?_

*Penser:_ Ho mon dieu il connait le prenom de Kakashi,il va s'en-prendre a lui,ha non pas sa._*

_Azu: D'accord je rentre,mes Naruto rentre avec moi._  
_Kakashi: **JAMAIS!**_

Kiba m'avait rejoint mes je fessait pas attention.

_Kakashi: Kiba,Naruto?_  
_Kiba: Oui?_

J'avais trop peur,que je parler pas,je n'aussait même pas bouger.J'arriver a rien,même pas a bouger un tout petit peu.

_Kakashi: Naruto sa va?_  
_Naruto: ..._  
_Azu: Hahahaha,tu a peur MORVEUX,tu a bien raison d'avoir peur,tu n'est qu'un bon a rien,tu fait tu mal a tout le monde qui t'entoure,tu n'est qu'un monstre._  
_Kakashi: Tait toi!_  
_Azu: Qu'un petit con,tu a tuer ton pere,et maintenan tu fait la même chose avec ta mè vais te faire voir qui et le chef petit morveux,tu n'est qu'un **FROUSSARD!**_  
_Kakashi: **QUOI?TAIT TOI!**_  
_Naruto: Je suis pas un froussard!_  
_Kakashi/Azu: Hein?_

PDV Kakashi:

_Naruto: **JE SUIS PAS LA COSSE DE LA MORT DE MON PÈRE,JE SUIS PAS UN CON!ET ENCOR MOI UN FROUSAR!**_  
_Azu: **TU ES UN FROUSSARD UN TRÈS GROS FROUSSARD MÊME!**_

Les nerf me monter.

_Naruto: Je suis pas un froussard,jamais face a toi,tu entend,**JAMAIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!**_  
_Kakashi: Naruto?_

Naruto étai en colère,je relève ma tête Naruto avait tu Shakra orange au tour de lui et avait la tête baisser.

_Naruto:Je déteste sa,je déteste parler a ma mère méchamment,je déteste m'énerver,je déteste la personne qui me fait tant souffrire,je déteste ma VIE,je te déteste Azu,et tout sa,tout ce qui arrive ses de ta faute.**AZUUUUUU!**_

Il releva la tête,je fi un bon quand je vi ses yeux,il avait les yeux rouge et un trait noir au milieu*Penser: Son Shakra et puisant, très puisant,Ho non dit moi pas qui porte le renard a neuf queu,il faller que sa tombe sur Naruto sur les trois enfant de Minato,si oui il faut l'arretter,hey maintenant*

_Azu: Pourquoi il a du Shakra orange?_  
_Kakashi: Tu la énerver,et pas qu'un petit peu._  
_Naruto: Tu va le payer AZU!_  
_Azu: Je pense que je vais faire ce que tu ma dit Kakashi,je vais rentre cher moi._

Il vouler partir je lui attrape le bras et je le mes assi.

_Kakashi: Kiba dit a ton père de le surveiller la police arrive_  
_Azu: Quoi?_  
_Kiba: Bien sur Kakashi_

Je l'attache et le mes dans la maison Naruto il étai près a bondire sur Azu

_Kakashi: Moi je vais calmer Naruto_

J'assomme Azu avant d'aller ver Naruto ses blessure,il en avait plus une veute dire pour qui me suit,il voulais a tout prie tuer vais dans le parc de Konoha,je le prend dans mes bras.

_Kakashi: Naruto calme toi,je t'en prie!_  
_Naruto: Je le déteste!_

*Penser: _Son Shakra me brûle Haaaa...Mes je veut pas le laisser,ses mon fils et je resterai même si je doit il laisser ma vie,Haaaaa!_*

_Kakashi: Naruto calme toi je t'en prie,fait le pour ta mère._  
_Naruto: **C'EST POUR ELLE QUE JE VEUT LE TUER!IL A DETRUI MA VIE!**!_  
_Kakashi: Naruto je t'en prie,fait le pour Kiba,pour ta mère,pour **MOI!**_

Je crier bin oui j'avait mal,j'ai ma veste pour ralentire les brûlure mes je sans cette larmes coula de mes yeux de peur de pour voir rien pleurer mes je le serre fort contre moi,mes il vit quand même mes larmes,rouler sur mes joue.

_Naruto: **PAPA!**_  
_Kakashi: Naruto je t'en prie arrête,je t'en prie pour l'amour de Dieu arrête._  
_Naruto: Papa,tu pleur?Papa je t'es fait mal?_

Il commencer a ce calmer,je fu soulager qu'il ce mes larmes couler encore,Naruto me regarder un fois calmer il me serra dans ses bras je santer plus mes bras.

_Naruto: Papa, arrête de pleure site plait._  
_Kakashi: Tu c'est Naruto?Tu ma vraiment fait peur la._  
_Naruto: Papa,je t'aime arrête de pleure,je t'aim..._

Naruto c'étai endormi sur mon epaule il avait luter qu'elle que minute.

_Kakashi: Moi aussi mon fils,moi aussi je t'aime je suis pret a laisser ma vie pour toi._

Je le prend comfortablement dans mes bras,même si mes bras me fessait oriblement retourne dans la maison de Kiba et la je toc la porte etai fermer donc la police était déja ouvra la porte et j'ai failli tomber j'étai si épuiser,il me rattapa.

_Kiba: **KAKASHI!**_  
_Kakashi: Kiba,dit a ton père t'appeller Tsunade pour Naruto._  
_Kiba: Toute suite,mes avant monter en haut deuxieme porte a droite._  
_Kakashi: Ta chambre?_  
_Kiba: Oui aller si._  
_Kakashi: Merci._

Kiba parti dans le salon et moi je monter Naruto dans mes bras qui me fesait oriblement d'arriver dans la chambre j'ai failli tomber 10 fois en moin si ses pas fois arriver je l'allonge et je vouler repartir mes une main m'attrapa.

_Kakashi: Naruto?_  
_Naruto: Ne me laisse pas seul._  
_Kakashi: D'accord._  
_Naruto: J'ai si peur papa._  
_Kakashi: Je suis la._

Je m'allonge a coter mes bras etai faible tout comme mon trose j'avais super ce rapprocha et mi sa tête sur mon torse et son bras au tour de mon ventre et son autre mains sur son il en avait l'habitude je le serre contre moi avec le reste de force qui me rester.

_Naruto: Je suis désoler papa._

Je lui sourir et il s' m'endormi a mon tour au bout de 5 lendemain je me réveille Naruto dans mes bras me fessait plus mal les brûlure n'etai plus dormer si bien que je n'osai bouger quand qu'elle qu'un ouvre la porte.

_...: Ah Kakashi vous êtes enfin debout._  
_Kakashi: Oui je suis debout Kiba il es qu'elle heure?_  
_Kiba: Vingt heure._  
_Kakashi: Déjà j'ai dormi longtemp?_  
_Kiba: Oui et Naruto vous a soigner._  
_Kakashi: Naruto?Mes il dormer dans mes bras._  
_Kiba: Il étai dans vos bras oui,mes il a utiliser le reste de Shakra pour vous soigner._  
_Kakashi: **QUOI?**Dit moi pas qu'il es.._  
_Kiba: **NAN!**Il dort seulement Tsunade-Sama la soigner juste après qui et fini de te soigner._  
_Kakashi: Haa,tu ma fait peur,mes comment il a fait?_  
_Kiba: Tsunade dit que Naruto et très fort qui battra un jour son père._  
_Kakashi: Ah ouaii sa elle a il va bien?_  
_Kiba: Oui il va juste dormir pendant un petit moment._  
_Kakashi: D'accord je vais rester avec lui alors._  
_Kiba: De toute façon vous pouver pas bouger il vous tien fermement._  
_Kakashi: ha_(Je vois qui me tener vraiment fort a croire que j'aller m'en voler si il me lacher.)_Ta raison._  
_Kiba: Je vous ramene a boire,un truc a manger?_  
_Kakashi: Je veut bien merci._

Il parti moi je m'assi avec difficil vu que Naruto et coller a avait l'aire si faible,et tant posse,j'avais peur de le bouger que je le ré rentre dans la chambre et mes deposa la nouritur et la boison.

_Kiba: Tsunade veut te voir après quand Naruto rentrera cher lui,et Azu devrais etre libre demain._  
_Kakashi: Quoi?Azu libre demain?_  
_Kiba: Oui,Kakashi je t'en prie fait très attention a Naruto,fait attention a mon frère._  
_Kakashi: Je lui et promi que je le laisserai jamais,je te promet de faire attention._  
_Kiba: Merci._  
_Kakashi: Je peut bien fair sa pour le frère de mon fils._  
_Kiba: Oui bon je vous laisser vous reposer._  
_Kakashi: Merci._

Sur le palteau il avait des Ramen*Penser: Sa je les laisse pour Naruto*.

_Kakashi: Ha des KitKat Ball au chocolat Blanc trop cool._

J'en mange un peu et je le repose et me rallonge j'essaye de me Naruto me fit peur en mettant son pied sur le m'endor enfin après 30minute d'esse.

**PDV**: Naruto:

Je commence a me reveiller mes je veut pas ouvri les yeux je me sant si bien dans les bras de papa. Je me sens protéger,je n'ai plus peur.J'ouvre enfin mes yeux au bout de 30 regarde l'heure il etai 15heure de l'après le vois il dort les bras au tour de souri et la je vois qui ouvre les yeux d'incou,ce qui me fi faire un petit bon.

_Kakashi: Je savais que tu fessait semblent de dormi,Mon petit Naruto._  
_Naruto: Je suis pas petit,j'ai 14ans et demi._  
_Kakashi: Oui mes pour moi tu et et mon petit Naru._  
_Naruto: Oui,papa?_  
_Kakashi: Oui Naru?_  
_Naruto: Je suis désoler pour t'avoir fait sa._  
_Kakashi: Mes ses rien._  
_Naruto: Je m'en veut tellement._  
_Kakashi: Narut..._  
_...: **NARUTO TU ES ENFIN RÉVEILLER!**_

Papa sur le cou il fi un bon et ce prie le meuble au dessus du li.

_Kakashi:** HAA KIBA TU LE FAIT EXPRÈS OU QUOI?**_  
_Kiba: Désoler._  
_Kakashi: Désoler, désoler ses facile a dire,ses pas toi qui a mal a la tête maintenant._  
_Kiba: Ouaii bin on vois que Naruto et réveiller parceque MONSIEUR et mauvais poil._  
_Kakashi: Pardon?_  
_Kiba: J'ai rien dit,Naruto tu doit rentre cher toi,et Kakashi tu doit aller voir Tsunade._  
_Naruto&Kakashi: Oui Chef!_

On ce regarde et on ce mi a rire,je me lève Kakashi sur mes talon de peur que je tombe,et oui je tituber.

_Naruto: Papa tu doit aller voir Tsunade._  
_Kakashi: Je sais,je vais y aller._  
_Naruto: Vas-y,moi je rentre et je t'attendrai._  
_Kakashi: Oui._  
_Naruto: Tu sais papa je t'aime._  
_Kakashi: Moi aussi mon fils,bon a tout a l'heure._

Il parti,moi sur le bat de la porte je me mi a crier.

_Naruto: **KIBA JE RENTRE!**_  
_Kiba: **OK!**_  
_Naruto: **ON CE VOIS QUAND TU AURA LE TEMP APRES LES COURS!**_  
_Kiba: **PROMIS!**_

Puis je parti vers cher moi et je marcher pas très je suis devant la porte et j'excite de quand je décide enfin a rentre je fu proche ter sur le mur sur le coup je ne respirai plus. Quand je reprend mon souffle je vit Azu me tenan a la gorge.J'essaye de me debattre et il me donna un coup de point dans le vendre.

_Azu: Ou étai tu encore morveux?_  
_Naruto: Qu'est que sa te regarde?Hey puis tu le sais,pourquoi me posser cette question?_

Un coup de point vient me frapper en plein figure encore plus fort que le précédent.

_Azu: Tu va m'appeller papa?_  
_Naruto: Jamais je te dirai._  
_Azu: Tu paris!_  
_Naruto:** JAMAIS JE TE LE DIRAI!**_**!**

Il me debossa a terre j'ai cru qui me lacherai et qui repartirai mais contraire il me frappa de tout ses force,ce que je vit quand le sang étai a terre.

_Azu: Alors tu va me le dire?_  
_Naruto: Ja..Jamais!_

Il recontinua,j'etai tellemnt faible,juscas ma mère rentre.

_Kushina: Hey, Azu lâche mon fils!_  
_Azu: Toi la ferme!_  
_Naruto: Tu parle pas comme sa a ma mère!_  
_Azu: Je parle comme je veut a ta mère,ses ma femme!_  
_Naruto: Ta gueule elle serra jamais ta femme,elle a étai forcer ses le serra Jamais!_

Je commencer a pleure,mes je vois que ma mère panique,je suis trop faible pour vener de guerrire de mes un coup de point vient voler en plein dans ma figure et ses parti pour un me tapa encore et encore.

_Naruto: Maman..Va..Cher..Kiba!_  
_Kushina: Naruto?_  
_Naruto: Fait..ce que...je te dit._  
_Kushina: D'accord._

Elle prie son sac et voulu partir mes Azu lui attrapa le bras.

_Azu: Ou qu'on tu aller comme sa?_  
_Kushina: Ha lâche moi Azu,tu me fait mal._

Je m'énerver il fessait mal a ma mère.

_Naruto: Azu?_  
_Azu: **QUOI?**_  
_Naruto: **LÂCHE MA MÈRE!**_  
_Azu: **NAN!**_

Je me lève avec difficulté,et je me mais face a lui.

_Naruto:** AZU!**_  
_Azu: **QUOI?**_

Il ce retourne vers moi tout en tenant ma mère,je lui donne un coup de point il vola,contre le mur et lâcha ma mère.

_Naruto: Cour maman,cour._  
_Kushina: Vient avec moi._  
_Naruto: Je te rejoint._  
_Kushina: D'accord._

Je lui et mentie parce que je pourrais pas le rejoindre je n'est plus aucune elle etai parti il m'attrapa par derrier et me frappa,je bouger plus j'avais utiliser le reste de mon é 20 minute comme sa just cas il enlève mon t-shirt.*Penser: WOWE qu'est qui fait la*.

_Naruto: Howee Azu qu'est que tu fait?_  
_Azu: Tu avait cas pas me chercher._  
_Naruto: J't'en prie Azu,nan je te promet d'arrêté._  
_Azu: Trop tard._

Il commencer a retire mon pantalon.*Penser: Nan pas sa.*

Naruto: **PAPA!AIDER MOI!AU SECOUR!**

Mes Azu s'en fouter et continuer.

_Naruto: Je te promet d'arrêté,je le referai plus,je te promet,mais me fait pas sa,je t'en prie._

Il mi ses main sur mon caleçon quand il voulu le retirer il ce prie un coup de point en plien regarder qui avait fait sa mes je vit que se n'étai qu'autre que Iruka Sensei.

_Naruto: Iruka Sensei._  
_Iruka: Va t'habiller Naruto._  
_Naruto: Merci._

Je parti m'habiller et je remplie mon sac et un sac pour les affaire de ma mère.

_Naruto: Je..Iruka ou es papa?_  
_Iruka: Il.._  
_Kakashi: Naru?Naru tu es ou?_  
_Naruto: Papa je suis la._  
_Kakashi: Iruka?Qu'est que tu fait la?_  
_Iruka: Je suis venu aider ton fils,il crier a l'aide._  
_Kakashi: Quoi?Azu?_  
_Iruka: Neutraliser._

Je parti en courant pour aller dans bras de mon père,je m'arrête a qu'elle que centimettre de lui.

_Naruto: J'ai eu si peur papa,si Iruka sensei serai pas venu je me serrai fait..._  
_Kakashi: Fait?Quoi?_

Je tombe dans ses bras,je me santer pas très bien.

_Kakashi: Naruto?_

Il me porta comme un bébé.

_Naruto: Je suis désoler papa._  
_Kakashi: Désoler?Mes pourquoi?Tu tremble!_  
_Naruto: Je suis pas asse fort pour protéger maman._  
_Kakashi: Dit pas sa._  
_Iruka: Il va sans vouloir plusieurs jour voir des mois._  
_Kakashi: Quoi?Mes pourquoi?Mes tu va me dire ce qui c'est passer?_  
_Iruka: Il a failli ce faire violer._  
_Kakashi:** QUOI?**Par qui?_  
_Iruka: Lui._

En montrant Azu,il me dépose a terre,j'étai assis contre le murs.

_Kakashi: Iruka je croit que j'ai pas très bien comprie._  
_Iruka: Tu a très bien comprie Kakashi._  
_Kakashi: Répète site plait._  
_Iruka: Comme tu veut,il a voulu violer ton fils._  
_Kakashi:** HAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Il courra jus cas Azu et le frappa de toute ses force de ses poings.

_Kakashi: **JE VAIS TE TUER!**_  
_Naruto: Papa?_  
_Kakashi:** POURQUOI?IL N'AS QUE QUATORZE ANS, TES COMPLÈTEMENT FOU! QU'EST CE QUI TA FAIT?POUR QUE TU ES AUSSI VIOLENT AVEC!**_  
_Azu: J'avai envi de lui._  
_Kakashi: **QUOI?MES TES MALADE IL NA QUE QUATORZE ANS TU VEUT QUE JE TE TUE!FAIT LE AVEC UNE GRANDE PERSONNE PAS AVEC MON FILS!**_  
_Naruto: Pa..._  
_Azu: C'est pas ton fils!_  
_Kakashi: **OUI SES PAS MON FILS DE SANG,MES IL RESTE MON FILS!**_  
_Azu: Ses pas ton fils et je vais quand même l'avoir un jour ou l'autre._  
_Kakashi:** JAMAIS!**_

Il lui donna des coup de plus en plus fort.

_Naruto: Pa..pa?_  
_Iruka: Kakashi sa suffit!_  
_Kakashi: **NAN NARUTO ET MON FILS IL VA LE PAYER!**_  
_...:** KAKASHI SA SUFFIIIIIII!**_

Je fit un bon et je crier.

_Naruto: **HAAAAAAAAAA PAPAAAAA!**_

J'étai en boule,mes jambe remonter sur ma poitrine,mes bras au tour de mes jambes et je bouger. Elle ma fait peur j'aimer pas qu'on crier,quand papa crier je fliper j'arriver pas a bouger,mes elle je les pas vu arrêta de frapper quand il m'entendis crier et courra ver moi.

_Kakashi: Naruto,n'ai pas peur je suis la,il te touchera plus,je t'en fait le serment._  
_Naruto: Ha j'ai eu si peur,ses qui?_  
_Kakashi: **TSUNADE!**Pourquoi tu a crier?Tu sais qui a peur!_  
_Tsunade: Je savais si tu endenter Naruto pleure et crier après toi tu arrêterai toute suite._  
_Kakashi: Pas besoin de sa._

Je pleure,je pleurai.

_Kakashi: Chute Naru,on y va._

Il me prie dans ses bras comment juste avant,je cale ma tête dans sont cou.

_Naruto: Papa..._  
_Kakashi: Chute calme je viendrai te voir après._  
_Naruto: Apres?_

Il me regarder,j'avais relever ma tête pour le regarder.

_Tsunade: Demain._  
_Kakashi: Merci._

Puis on parti moi je m'endort dans ses bras,je dormer,je me sans protéger,et bien dans ses j'entend toc alor je me dit ses bon tes réveiller ouvre les yeux.

_Naruto: Papa?_(voix endormi)  
_Kakashi: Ha tu es réveiller,sava?_  
_Naruto: Moais._

Puis on rentre ses Kiba qui nous ouvra et je vois ma mère en pleur.

_Naruto: Maman?_(voix faible)  
_Kushina: Naruto?_  
_Naruto: Maman je suis désoler de t'avoir parler comme sa. Je me hais de d'avoir parler comme sa._  
_Kushina: Nan ses rien,tu ira a l'école de Konoha._  
_Naruto: Nan,je veut plus,tu ma dit non ses non._  
_Kushina: Naruto tu peut plus aller a ton autre école._  
_Naruto: Pourquoi?_  
_Kushina: Naruto on va rester cher les Inuzuka,le temp qu'on trouvera un aparte a Konoha._  
_Naruto: QUOI?Je vais rester avec Kiba?_  
_Kushina: Oui._  
_Naruto: Trop Cool!Aei!_  
_Kushina: Naruto!_  
_Kakashi: Il doit juste ce reposer._  
_Kushina: D'accord._  
_Kakashi: Kushina le temp que le lit de Naruto vienne dans la chambre de Kiba._  
_Kushina: Oui es ben?_  
_Kakashi: Il peut dormir cher moi?_  
_Kushina: Ses a réfléchir._  
_Kakashi: Hm!_

Je regarde papa,mes pourquoi elle dit sa d'habitude elle dit soi oui soi non.

_Kushina: Hm!_  
_Kakashi: Si tu veut pas,je comprend._  
_Kushina: D'accord._  
_Kakashi: Ho,d'accord je le posse dans la chambre a Kiba._  
_Kushina: Quoi?_  
_Kakashi: Je vait le posser dans la chambre de Kiba._  
_Kushina: Tu me demande de le prendre cher toi et après tu veut le mettre dans le lit de Kiba._  
_Kakashi: HA!Tu es d'accord?_  
_Kushina: Bin oui._  
_Naruto: Merci maman._  
_Kushina: Mes derien mon pousin._  
_Kakashi: Bon ben on y va,Iruka m'attend._  
_Kushina: Iruka?_  
_Kakashi: Mon colocataire._  
_Kushina: J'étai pas au courant._  
_Kakashi: Mes si je vous l'avait dit,et puis Naruto dort dans ma chambres vous avez pas besoins d'avoir pas peur._  
_Kushina: D'accord._  
_Kakashi: Bon alors aurevoir Mme Uzumaki._  
_Kushina: Kakashi?_  
_Kakashi: tout le monde._  
_Naruto: Bonne soirée._  
_Tous: A vous aussi._

Puis on parti,arriver cher papa j'etai toujours dans ses bras,il devers avoir mal au bras.J'ai quand même 14ans et mon père me porte encore la honte.

_Kakashi: Je suis la._  
_Iruka: Ha Kakashi,ha tu ma amener de la visite._  
_Naruto: Papa?_  
_Kakashi: Oui Naru?_  
_Naruto: Sa sens les Ramen._  
_Kakashi: Ha les tu fait quoi a manger?_  
_Iruka: Des ramen pourquoi?_  
_Naruto: Ha des ramen!_  
_Kakashi: Pour rien._

Au bout de 5 minute on passa a table,je mange a moitie endormi,plusieur fois kakashi me pas que j'ai ma tête dans le bol de en a eu marre a la troisième fois que j'ai failli me porta et me mi sur ses genoux,je mange encore un peu et je possa ma tête sur son épaule.

_Kakashi: Tu n'en veut plus?_  
_Naruto: Si mes je sens d'abort comment sa sens bon et après je remange._  
_Kakashi: Ha d'accord._

Il re manga mes je m'endor sur lui.

PDV Kakashi:

Il ce mi confortablement sur moi,c'est a dire que sa tête était au creux de mon cou,je croyer qui vouler me faire un calin,mes enfaite non il c'etai endormie parce que oui je sentais son souffle calme contre mon cou.

_Iruka: Kakashi,le petit ses endormi._  
_Kakashi: J'ai vu,je vais le coucher._  
_Iruka: D'accord._  
_Kakashi: Je vais me coucher aussi._  
_Iruka: Moi aussi._  
_Kakashi: Ferme bien la porte d'entre a clef._  
_Iruka: Oui._

Je porte Naruto et je le posse sur mon lit,il ce réveille et me regarder.

_Naruto: Je suis content d'être la._  
_Kakashi: Moi aussi je suis content que tu sois la._  
_Naruto: Je suis heureux que maman et dit oui pour l'école._  
_Kakashi: Moi aussi._  
_Naruto: Je t'aim..._

Il c'est rendormi,je lui fit un bisous sur son frond.

_Kakashi: Moi aussi._

Puis je parti dans la salle de baim,me prendre une douche et me mi en fois fait je parti voir si la porte et bien ferme.

_Iruka: Elle et ferme Kakashi._(dit-il de sa Chambre)  
_Kakashi: C'est pour vérifier._  
_Iruka: Je sais tu veut pas qui arrive quoi que ce soit a ce petit Naruto,je je les déjà vérifier trois fois_  
_Kakashi: Ha ses bon Iruka._  
_Iruka: Oui mes j'ai pas encore goûter,donc je peut pas te dire que ses bon._  
_Kakashi: Bonne nuit._  
_Iruka: Toi aussi._

Puis je parti m'allonger a coter de Naruto.

_o_O-O_o_  
Fin du chapitre 2

A suivre...  
Qu'est que vous en penser?  
DESOLER POUR LES FAUTE!


End file.
